Disney INFINITY: The Great Brawl
by heroes1202
Summary: Inspired by the game, Lyle finds himself pulled into the game when the most dangerous Disney villains begin to try to conquer the world. Lyle discovers he is the "Creator", a human with powers strong enough to help Disney's heroes stop the villains. Together, they must re-awaken the world's guardian, Mickey, before the villains win. Features Disney characters not in the game.


_The realm of Infinity, a peaceful place where many of the colorful and well known Disney faces gather in this friendly world to play, construct, form friendships and to just have fun. In this world, even if you are a villain character, there is a magical force at work that keeps the villains in check and make sure they don't try anything. Because of this, everyone can be friendly towards one another and Infinity remains a safe haven._

_However, things would not stay the same forever as something terrible is falling upon the world of Infinity. As of recent, a strange darkness has covered the world and the once peaceful villains have begun to rebel and have been joined by other villains, ones deemed FAR too dangerous and evil to be allowed into the world of Infinity. Teamed up with the likes of Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula and the likes of other powerful Disney villains, they are attempting to seize control of Infinity and transform it into their own twisted playground._

_And thanks to the massive fights breaking out between heroes and villains, the balance is thrown out of whack and the world of Infinity is on the verge of destruction, threatening to swallow up anyone within. There seems to be no end in sight...until, that is, the arrival of the "Creator" from another world, the world of reality...only HIS power can stop the battle and return this world to balance._

**_Disney INFINITY: The Great Brawl_**

**_Chapter 01: Lyle Enters Their World_**

_~ The Real World | Anaheim, CA ~_

As the war in the world of Infinity raged on, our story begins in the quaint and bustling city of Anaheim, California, in the real world. But instead of being out on the streets, we find ourselves within a boy's bedroom on this fine and sunny day. This young lad is about ten years old and has light brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt with black rings around his sleeves and a pair of shorts as he is playing on his Wii U, about to play his copy of "Disney Infinity". This boy's name is Lyle, evident of the sign on his bedroom door reading "Lyle's Room". Lyle heavily sighed.

"Man. Mom and dad...you guys promised." he sighed, shedding a few tears in his eyes. Originally, the boy had plans with his parents for a trip to his favorite place, the Disneyland theme park. However, on the promised day, his parents were both suddenly dragged off to work and left the poor boy heartbroken, seeing as they had forgot since planning the event a long time ago.

_" Oh. I'm real sorry honey. I know we both promised. But something extremely urgent came up at work and I need to be there. We'll go some other time, I promise. "_

Lyle sighed and looked to his game box of "Disney Infinity", popping out the disc.

"Oh well. At least...playing this will make it FEEL like I'm there." he muttered. He hopped off his bed and approached the Wii U console, slipping the disc in before returning to his controller. He selected the icon and the game gave its usual announcement image before the game was beginning to load. On the character game pad was two figures, Wreck-It Ralph and Mr. Incredible.

"Man. It feels like my parents are too busy for ANYTHING these days. But...that's to be expected when they have the jobs they have now. But...sometimes I just wish...they'd have more time for me. I mean, its summertime and all." Lyle said. Suddenly, as his game began to load, he noticed the screen suddenly turning solid white and remained that way.

"H-Huh? What the?" he asked. He looked to his controller's game screen, seeing it pitch black.

"Hey. What gives? Is this thing on the fritz or something?" he asked, rattling the controller and jiggling the control sticks. He groaned and approached the television, glaring on at the white screen.

"Huh. Never saw the game do THIS before." he muttered. He looked to his character pad, seeing nothing wrong there, before looking back to the screen. Suddenly, the white screen became solid black and a strange glowing blue light appeared before his eyes.

"W-What in the...?" he asked. If that was not strange enough, the light seemed to have popped itself out of the television screen and into Lyle's bedroom. The boy gasped and slowly stumbled back, landing on his rear as the little orb of light drew closer.

"H-H-Hey! What gives?! Wh-Who are you?!" he exclaimed, eyes widen as much as possible. Suddenly, as the blue light touched his nose, he heard a voice inside his head.

_" H-Help...us... "_

Lyle lightly gasped, looking on as the light floated in front of him. Without another word, Lyle put his hands around it and slowly grasped hold of it inbetween his palms. As soon as he did, he saw the light shining between his fingers as it suddenly swallowed him in a great flash.

"H-HEY! What the...?!" he exclaimed, his voice fading away with the light. Once the light swallowed him, it suddenly raced back towards his television screen, pulling the two of them inside.

**_~ Disney INFINITY ~_**

_~ Inside the World of Infinity | Location: ToonTown Central ~_

Faster than the blink of an eye, Lyle was transported from his world into the "Disney Infinity" game he had just uploaded. When he opened his eyes, he found himself within the world of the game. He appeared to have landed in a virtual re-creation of Mickey's ToonTown.

"Ugh. What a rush." he groaned, rubbing his head. Suddenly, he looked around him and gasped, seeing all the toon styled buildings surrounding him. However, not all was sunny in ToonTown as a thick black sky covered the once bustling town. In fact, other than Lyle, there was no one else on the streets.

"Whoa. N-No way. Is...Isn't this Mickey's hometown? Am...Am I in ToonTown?" he asked. Just then, he looked down at himself and gasped, seeing he was dressed in a light black shirt, covered by a light blue and white short sleeved jacket. He was also wearing a pair of slick black shorts and yellow shoes.

"A-And what happened to my clothes?! I wasn't wearing this!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he heard an evil laughter echoing the air as he turned towards the sound, seeing small bobble toys of other toons running in fear of a giant mechanical monster chasing after them. It dragged itself along the ground with two long mechanical arms. It had the face of a monstrous creature, chomping down on the streets with razor sharp fangs. And at the controls of the mechanical nightmare was Oogie Boogie, the most hated person from the Halloween Town area.

"Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's right you little dummy dollies! Run! Run! RUN FOR YOUR POOR LITTLE LIVES!" he laughed. However, he soon stopped his mechanical monster when he saw Lyle. Lyle looked up at Oogie and gasped.

"W-Wait a second. T-That's...Y-You're...Oogie Boogie?!" he cried. Oogie laughed.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?! Someone I missed, huh? Ooh! That just won't DO!" he laughed. Lyle gasped, watching as Oogie shifted controls on his machine and turned it towards him.

"Don't think you can escape me! Why's that? Cause I'M the Boogie Man KIDDO!" he laughed. With a thrust of the control stick, the mech chased after Lyle, who reacted by turning tail and running. He could hear the sounds of the chomping metal mouth chasing him from behind.

"Wha! If this is a dream, I'd like to wake up now!" he exclaimed. Oogie laughed as he gave chase to Lyle.

"You know? You don't LOOK like nobody I've seen around here. Too bad that this will be the only GLIMPSE of me you'll ever get kid!" Oogie called. Lyle continued fleeing, running as fast as his legs could take him, as Oogie's machine drew closer and closer. Suddenly, he found himself tripping over his feet and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he groaned. He quickly got back on his feet and looked back, gasping when he saw the monster machine close to chomping him. Oogie's eyes narrowed with anticipation.

"Ha! It's OVER kiddy!" he laughed. Lyle watched in horror as the mechanical monster's razor sharp teeth rose upward and was soon over him. Fearing for the worst, he shielded himself with his arms as the teeth came racing down at him. However, something suddenly intervened and caught the chomping fangs before they reached Lyle. When he opened his eyes again, he looked up and saw someone standing over him, pushing the chomping jaws of the monster away from him. It was Mr. Incredible.

"What?! Not YOU guy again!" Oogie exclaimed, seeing him from the cockpit. Lyle gasped when he saw Mr. Incredible look down at him.

"H-Hey kid! Don't just lay there! Hurry up and move!" he yelled. Lyle's eyes seemed totally shocked to see Mr. Incredible standing over him.

"Y-Y-You're...Mister Incredible, a-aren't you?!" he asked. Suddenly, he found himself pulled away by a pair of giant hands.

"Listen kid. When the big guy tells you to move, he MEANS move!" a voice called. Lyle gasped and looked up in shock, seeing he was in the hands of Wreck-It Ralph.

"N-No way! Wreck-It Ralph too?!" Lyle cried. Ralph gave a nod to Mr. Incredible, giving the "ok" to send the mechanical machine flipping over. Oogie cried in fear as his mech came crashing on its backside, exposing tread mill wheels beneath. Lyle looked on in shock from Ralph's hands, seeing Mr. Incredible preparing to fight.

"Th-This is unreal. Am I...Am I INSIDE the game?!" he thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
